Shutter units of many kinds and constructions are known in the art. One example of such shutter constructions are disclosed in Boyden & Warren U.S. Pat. No. 196,186. In addition, there is also known an interior type of shutter construction as illustrated in Shellman, Sr. et al. U.S. Pat. No. 3,491,675. Another device is disclosed in my copending application Ser. No. 776,488, filed Mar. 10, 1977, now abandoned. While these devices do disclose the use of solid panels to bar inclement weather, these devices are not effective for generating heat energy utilizable for heating purposes.
Accordingly, it is an object of this invention to provide a shutter unit for use in combination with a window unit, which shutter unit has the capability of minimizing heat transfer therethrough while simultaneously offering a rather substantial barrier against unauthorized entry and providing a source of heat generation.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a shutter unit which is capable of preassembly at the factory for installation into the building during construction and/or after the building has been completed to convert the normal window unit into a solar energy unit utilizable as a heat source to convert the sun's energy into a heating medium.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a shutter unit which is appealing in appearance when in the closed positio in front of the window unit and is durable in construction and maintenance free.